This invention generally relates to the field of processing data supports such as credit cards, cheque cards, identity cards and similar documents, more particularly to a method of aligning generally flat data supports or cards, and to an apparatus for performing the method.
For processing data supports such as credit cards, cheque cards, identity cards and similar documents, automatic machines may be used into which the data supports or cards are introduced for detection of and/or recording information thereon. Prior to processing, the data supports have to be brought into a predetermined position and/or orientation, so that the information on the data support may be read from specific zones thereof or data to be recorded thereon may be recorded at the appropriate locations. To this end, the data supports may be aligned by a guiding rail extending along the travelling path of the data support and leading towards a supporting plane on which the data support is received for processing. Data supports such as identity cards or authorization cards, which are intended for multiple use, are susceptible of being damaged by repeated action of alignment forces on their edges, particularly in case of data supports having reduced rigidity or dimensional consistency.
The alignment provided by conventional processing systems is unsatisfactory, particularly in case of data supports having high flexibility.